Barian Parodies
by dragonwolf416
Summary: parodies of Disney songs done with the Seven Barian Emperors and other when asked
1. Barian Nights

This is a parody of Arabian Nights from Aladdin called Barian Nights. Yes it's about the Barians from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal listen to the Aladdin version and had the Seven Emperors on my brain so I decided to try this out. This wasn't essay mainly some line had to be redone to fit the Barian world and it rulers. You may when reading find that some lines fit something being said by one of the emperors. Who ever it fit to you think at they are singing. I find it works best with their Japanese voice. Please don't say 'this is bad' and 'you suck' I know it is I just want to try ok i don't own Aladdin or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

Well here is Barian Nights

* * *

We come a world, a far way place

Were Tachyon Dragon roam

Where they cut out your gems, if they don't like your deck.

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the rain's form the east, the sun's from the west

And the crystals in the glass is right

Come on in stop on by

Hop the network and fly

To another Barian Night

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

More often than not

Are colder than hot

In not a lot of good ways

Barian Nights

'Neath Barian Moons

Fools of their guard

Will fail and fail hard

Out in the sea

Follow us to a world

Where incredible being

Appear every hour or so

When numbers run rampant

Yes, wild in the mountains

Let's duel, here we go

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

They test and excite

Take off and take flight

They shock and amaze

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

More often than not

Are colder than hot

In not a lot of good ways

Pack your disk, pack your deck

You won't ever be bored

Though beaten or gored, you might

Come on in stop on by

Hop the network and fly

To another Barian Night

Barian Night

So it goes, short and sweet

They return to our side

My our world be truly blessed

Happy ends to the struggle

And tomorrow's tale

So we'll go home and rest

Here's a card and a hug

Sure you don't this deck

We assure you, the price is right

Well, good bye, worthy friends

Come back soon, that the end

'Til another

Barian Night

* * *

That it hope you like. Please tell me if this work and if there are different way of doing it. it is made of the three versions from all Aladdin movies there is another version with two different lines read it was well please.


	2. Barian Nights V2

This is a parody of Arabian Nights from Aladdin called Barian Nights. Yes it's about the Barians from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal listen to the Aladdin version and had the Seven Emperors on my brain so I decided to try this out. This wasn't essay mainly some line had to be redone to fit the Barian world and it rulers. You may when reading find that some lines fit something being said by one of the emperors. Who ever it fit to you think at they are singing. I find it works best with their Japanese voice. Please don't say 'this is bad' and 'you suck' I know it is I just want to try ok I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Aladdin

Well here is Barian Nights

* * *

We come a world, a far way place

Were Tachyon Dragon roam

Where it red and immense

And the cold is intense

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the rain's form the east, the sun's from the west

And the crystals in the glass is right

Come on in stop on by

Hop the network and fly

To another Barian Night

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

More often than not

Are colder than hot

In not a lot of good ways

Barian Nights

'Neath Barian Moons

Fools of their guard

Will fail and fail hard

Out in the sea

Follow us to a world

Where incredible being

Appear every hour or so

When numbers run rampant

Yes, wild in the mountains

Let's duel, here we go

Barian Night

Like Barian days

They test and excite

Take off and take flight

They shock and amaze

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

More often than not

Are colder than hot

In not a lot of good ways

Pack your disk, pack your deck

You won't ever be bored

Though beaten or gored, you might

Come on in stop on by

Hop the network and fly

To another Barian Night

Barian Night

So it goes, short and sweet

They return to our side

My our world be truly blessed

Happy ends to the struggle

And tomorrow's tale

So we'll go home and rest

Here's a card and a hug

Sure you don't this deck

We assure you, the price is right

Well, good bye, worthy friends

Come back soon, that the end

'Til another

Barian Night

* * *

That it hope you like. Please tell me if this work and if there are different way of doing it. it is made of the three versions from all Aladdin movies there is another version with two different lines read it was well please.


	3. I'll Make A Barian Out of You

Don't ask me about this I don't know were this came from. Didn't really change a lot of lines mostly because I see Mizar sing most of it with Girag, Alito, Dumon, and Vector doing some lines in their Japanese voices. Who sing which line or lines is up to you. The Barian emperors and the song aren't mine

I'll make a barian out of you

* * *

Let's get down to business  
To defeat Astral  
Did they send me humans?  
When I asked for barian?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever dueled  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Duelist, I'll make a barian out of you

Tranquil as a crystal  
But with chaos within  
Once you find your monster  
You are sure to win  
You're a crystal less, pale  
Pathetic lot  
And you don't have a clue  
Somehow I'll make a barian out of you

I'm never gonna catch my deck  
Say good bye to those who knew me  
Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym

Mizar got them scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(Be a barian)  
We must be swift as the acid rain  
(Be a barian)  
With all the force of a CXyz  
(Be a barian)  
With all the strength of raging chaos  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
Till Astral arrive  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
The rage of war  
So pack up your deck  
You're through  
How could I make a barian out of you?

(Be a barian)  
We must be swift as the acid rain  
(Be a barian)  
With all the force of a CXyz  
(Be a barian)  
With all the strength of raging chaos  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Be a barian)  
We must be swift as the acid rain  
(Be a barian)  
With all the force of a CXyz  
(Be a barian)  
With all the strength of raging chaos  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Be a barian)  
You must be swift as the acid rain  
(Be a barian)  
With all the force of a CXyz  
(Be a barian)  
With all the strength of raging chaos  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

DUEL

* * *

The line about acid rain has to do with that the sea of ill Intent burning Vector body and reading a lot of fanfics that have the water in the Barian World is acidic and deadly to the Barian. Hope you people like and please review


	4. Poor unfortunate Yuma

This is a request from Girl with the Fireheart there are two more. You can guess who is sing. The song 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' and Yu-gi-oh zexal aren't mine

Poor unfortunate Souls/ Yuma

* * *

I admit that in the past I've been nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, mad  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made the switch (True? Yes)

And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing for a cure  
That one wants to get revenge  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my castle  
Crying, "Spells, Vector, please!"  
And I help them? Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the crystals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

The Humans out there don't like a lot of duels  
They think a boy who duel is a bore  
Yes, on Earth it's much preferred  
for boy not to duel  
And after all, Yuma, what is idle prattle for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with tournaments  
True humans avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On boy who's withdrawn  
It's he who holds his tongue who gets to duel

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead! Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy barian, and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much. Just your numbers!

Poor unfortunate Yuma  
It's sad but true

If you want to cross the network, Yuma, you've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and start your duel pad  
Don Thousand, now I've got him  
The boss is on a roll  
POOR UNFORTUNATE YUMA!

(Now duel)

* * *

you may wonder why at the end it say Yuma not soul It has to do with the singer please review and if you want make a request


	5. Brother Knows Best

This is the second request for Girl with the Fireheart is this sung by Nasch to his sister. I don't really see shark singing so this may be weird all though shark dose play the base so he might sing to. Nasch and the song aren't mine

Brother Knows best

* * *

You want to go outside? Why, Merag...!  
Look at you, as fragile as a crystal  
Still a little pebble, just a rock  
You know why we stay up in this tower

That's right! To keep you safe and sound, sister  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet

Trust me, Sister  
Brother knows best  
Brother knows best  
Listen to your brother  
It's a scary world out there  
Brother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians, thugs

Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague!

Also large bugs  
Humans with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!

Brother's right here  
Brother will protect you  
Sister, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with brother  
Brother knows best

Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino  
Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead  
Me, I'm just your brother, what do I know?  
I only trained and raised and helped you  
Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it  
Let me die alone here, be my guest  
When it's too late  
You'll see, just wait  
Brother knows best

Brother knows best  
Take it from your brother  
On your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, underdressed  
Immature, clumsy

Please, they'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naive  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I love you

Brother understands  
Brother's here to help you

Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Brother knows best

* * *

The song is sung by Nasch before their second death and set before the next song. It also has lines that are from the album only. Please review and do you think shark could sing?


	6. Let me go

The threed request for Girl with the Fireheart the song is 'let it go' from frozen edited to fit Merag the only female emperor and you may guess who is the receiver of some of the lines is. The song and merag aren't mine

Let me go

* * *

The crystals glows red on the mountain tonight  
Not a monster to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the Empress

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good sister you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let me go, let me go  
Can't hold me back anymore  
Let me go, let me go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And my brother that once controlled me can't find me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let me go, let me go  
I'm one with the wind and ice  
Let me go, let me go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let me go, let me go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let me go, let me go  
Your perfect sister is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

* * *

The song is by Merag before their second death and is set after the last song. she is singing more about Nasch controling her life then ice power controling her. please review


	7. In The Dark Of The Night

This is a suggestion from Durbe the Barian this was hard do it that this fit vector, the singer, so much and i couldn't find a way to change some lines. The bugs that sing are in this version are some vector's monster from his desk. vector and the song aren't nine.

In the dark of the night

* * *

In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most powerful being in all Baria.  
When the others betrayed me they made a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one of them got away!  
Little Rio, beware,  
Vector's awake!

In the dark of the night chaos will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

Revenge will be sweet

When the curse is complete!

In the dark of the night

She'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and find some umbral horror for her to fear.  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Sayōnara, Rio, Your Grace!  
Farewell...

In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

Terror's the least I can do!

In the dark of the night chaos will brew.  
Ooh!

Soon she will find that her visions are real.

In the dark of the night

She'll be through!

In the dark of the night  
Chaos will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!

My dear, here's a sign -

It's the end of the line!

In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

Come my minion,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your chaos shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

She'll be mine!

* * *

The minion is vector's over 10x number please review


	8. I Can't Wait To Be Emperor

More from Girl with the Fireheart this is manly sung by Alito with Vector and Mizar. The first two do to the fact they might annoy Mizar a lot. The three Barian Emperor and this song aren't mine.

I can't wait to be Emperor

* * *

I'm gonna be a mighty emperor,  
So enemies, beware

Well, I've never seen a Emperor of Barian  
With quite so little...stacker.

I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no emperor was before  
I'm brushing up on lookin' down  
I'm working on my ROAR!

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.

Oh, I just can't wait to be emperor!

You've rather a long way to go,  
Young mister, if you think-

No one saying, "Do this"

Now when I said that, I-

No one saying, "Be there"

What I meant was-

No one saying, "Stop that!"

Look, what you don't realize-

No one saying, "See here!"

Now see here!

Free to duel around all day!

Well, that's definitely out.

Free to do it all my way!

I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a crystal to crystal

Emperors don't need advice  
From little Miza for a start

If this is where the emperors are headed,  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Baria?!  
I wouldn't hang about!

Alito is getting wildly out of wing

Oh, I just can't wait to be emperor!

Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm...  
Standin' in the spotlight!

Not yet!

Let every number go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the deck and on the wind  
It's gonna be Emperor Alito finest Duel

Oh, I just can't wait to be emperor!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be emperor!  
Oh, I just can't wait...  
To be emperor!

* * *

This was the most fun to transform i first thought about Girag being the other singer But when i change hornbills to miza well Vector stole it. please review


	9. Be Prepared

An other from Girl with the Fireheart this is sung by the mad prince the others i will levee up to you readers. Vector and the song aren't mine.

Be prepared

* * *

I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as your monsters backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention!  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking Emperors and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares!

So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

And where do we feature?

Just listen to Sensei  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last, I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?

For the death of Nasch!

Why? Is he sick?

No, moron, we're gonna kill him. And Merag, too.

Great idea! Who needs Nasch?

No Emperor! No Emperor! La-la-la-la-la-la!

Idiots! There will be a emperor!

But you said, uh...

I will be emperor! Stick with me, and you'll never get killed again!

Yay! All right! Long live the Emperor!

Long live the emperor! Long live the emperor!

Emperor, emperor, emperor, emperor, emperor, emperor!  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a emperor who'll be all adored

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a duel without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll

Be emperor, undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my deck and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

Yes, our deck and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

* * *

Once again this song fits the singer so no big change to the song please review


	10. Kiss Rio

This is for The Little Black ROse and this for those who are HolyIceShippers. This is the first song not to be sang by the barians it is about. The Barians are Dumon and Marin. Marin is Rio's English Dub Barian singer is not Nash. He is being held down by someone maybe Vector. The singer is up to the reader. Marin, Dumon and the song aren't mine

Kiss Rio

* * *

Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
but there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss Rio

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she want you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss Rio  
(sing with me, now.)

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my!  
Look like the boy too noble  
He ain't gonna kiss Rio

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame? Too bad  
He gonna miss Rio

Now's your moment  
Floating in the red lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until ya kiss Rio

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la)  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss Rio (whoa, whoa)

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss Rio (whoa, whoa)

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
And listen to the song (WA WA WA WA LAAAA!)  
Song say kiss Rio (whoa, whoa)

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
So what the music say  
You gotta kiss Rio

Kiss Rio

* * *

Not much Change. Made the words the girl just Rio, shy to noble to fit Dumon knight past, and blue to red they are in the Barian world though they might be be in something make sure the water doesn't harm them. Maybe Nash hurt his sister feeling. Yes it says Rio all the way though that was intentional. Please review and tell me who you see singing. Alito is the one that appears in my mind and I DON'T KNOW WHY.


	11. In Baria

for Girl with the Fireheart and this was the hardest to do. The singer is mizar to Alito. He is try to make Alito see that the human world is not worth going to. Barian Emperors and the Song aren't mine.

In Baria

* * *

The crystals are always Bluer  
In somebody else's World  
You dream about going out there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here in the Barian world  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

In Baria  
In Baria  
Alito it's better  
Where it's reder  
Take it from me

On the Earth they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full-time to dueling  
In Baria

Down here all the Barians are happy  
As off through the crystals they Duel  
The human on the Earth ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they can't duel

But Human in their world are lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get bored  
Guess who's gon' be in a ditch

In Baria  
In Baria  
Nobody beat us  
Find us and defeat us  
In duel

We what the Earth folks loves to Duel  
In Baria we have them bet  
We got no troubles  
Life is about duels

In Baria  
In Baria  
Since life is sweet here  
We got duel here  
Naturally

Even Tachyon an' Masquerade  
They get the urge 'n' start to duel  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
In Baria

Nash play the leader  
Mizar is the dragon master  
Vector is the mad princes  
And Dumon is knight sword  
Marin is sharpen ice  
Girag is a warrior  
Alito has the fighter's soul (Yeah)

Vector he can duel  
Dumon on the ropes  
Girag can knock' out  
Marin she stings  
Alito has heart  
They know where it's at  
An' oh Nash blows too

In Baria  
in Baria  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's Dueling to me  
What do they got? A lot of rocks  
We got Over -Hundred Numbers

Each little Barian here  
know how to duel here  
In Baria

Each little one here  
dueling a bug here  
In Baria

Each little Barian here  
Know how to duel here  
That's why it's colder  
In Baria  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the rock here  
In Baria

* * *

This was so hard I don't know how I got this done. I'm not trying to rip off another person you has done a under the sea Barian vision. Please Review


	12. i see the light

I think the song last wasn't my best here the next one. This is the second holyiceshipping song. This is sung by Dumon and Marin they are not on the Barian sea. They might be at a festival who know that's up to the reader. They are also not near Nach. Dumon, Marin and the song aren't mine

I see the light

* * *

All those days watching from the tower  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the crystal light  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the mist has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is so different  
Now that I see you

All those days chasing down adventures  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the crystal light  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the mist is lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you...

* * *

and they kiss who want to hide from nash. This wasn't much of a change. Please review


	13. For The First Time In Forever

This sung by Nash and Marin. The twins are letting other barian in and finding the other emperors. Nash is worried and Marin is happy. The first song sung by just Nash and Marin. The barian leaders and the song aren't mine.

For the First Time in Forever

* * *

The window is open!  
So's that door!  
I didn't know they did that anymore!  
Who knew we owned eight thousand energy disks...?

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a dueling room without duels  
Finally they're opening up the gates!

There'll be actual real live Barians  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow! Am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be duels, there'll be fun!  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dueling through the night...  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone!  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?

Tonight, imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace...  
Ooh!

I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some energy in my face!

But then we laugh and talk all evening  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far!

For the first time in forever  
There'll be duels, there'll be fun!  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone...  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance...  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance!

Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good boy  
You always have to be  
Conceal  
Don't feel  
Put on a show...  
Make one wrong move  
And everyone will know

But it's only for today

It's only for today!

It's agony to wait

It's agony to wait!

Tell the guards to open up... the gate!

The gate!  
For the first time in forever

Don't let them in, don't let them see

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!

Be the good boy you always have to be

A chance to change my lonely world

Conceal

A chance to find true love!

Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know

I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today!  
'Cause for the first time in forever...  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

* * *

and Marin hit something maybe Dumon or Vector who knows. I know that Marin sung 'Let It Go' but in this it Nash who sing the lines. I put this song when the emperors are finding each other. please review and tell me when you think this song is sung.


	14. Fixer Uper

This is the next song from frozen and about Dumon and Marin. The singer who knows. The song is more when they are human not when they are Barians. Dumon,Marin, and the song aren't mine

Fixer-uper

* * *

What's the issue, dear?  
Why are you holding back from such a man?  
Is it the clumpy way he walks?

Or the grumpy way he talks?

Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
Weirdness of his feet?

And though we know he washes  
Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.

But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

Sensitive and sweet!  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a few flaws.

Like his peculiar brain dear,

His thing with the Pegasus.

That's a little outside of nature's laws!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
but this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!

I'll say! So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he rides scared?

Or that he's socially impaired?

Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods — what?!  
I did not need to know that...

Are you holding back your  
Fondness due to his unmanly silverness?

Or the way he covers  
Up that he's the honest goods?

He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
Of his desperation for human hugs  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!

So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's a minor thing.

Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.

And by the way I don't see a ring!

So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
Her brain's a bit betwixt.  
Get the fiance out of the way and  
The whole thing will be fixed.

We're not sayin' you can change him,  
'Cause people don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
People make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way.

Throw a little love their way.

And you'll bring out their best.

True love brings out their best!  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!

Father!

Sister!

Brother!

We need each other to raise  
Us up and round us out.  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But when push comes to shove.

The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix up a fixer-upper is

True! true!  
True, true, true!  
Love (True love)  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love! (True love!)

True...

Love!

* * *

Not many changes i know but this perfect for the two emperor. Who do you think is Marin's fiance in this song. Vector comes to my mind because of what he can do. please review


	15. World's Greatest Criminal Mind

World's Greatest Criminal Mind from The Great Mouse Detective. Vector is the singer any villain's song so far has sung by the mad prince. Vector and this song aren't mine

World's Greatest Criminal Mind

* * *

From the brain that brought you the Tachyon Caper

The head that made headlines in every crystal paper

And wondrous things like the Crystal Tower Job

That cunning display that made Barians sob

Now comes the real tour de force

Tricky and wicked, of course

My earlier crimes were fine for their times

But now that I'm at it again

An even grimmer plot has been simmering

In my great criminal brain

Even meaner?

You mean it?

Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?

You're the best of the worst around

Oh, Vector

Oh, Vector

The rest fall behind

To Vector

To Vector

This world's greatest criminal mind!

Thank you, thank you... but it hasn't all been champaigne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity thanks to that miserable, second-rate Emperor, Nash of United Lands!

For years, that insufferable fish head has interfered with my plans! I haven't had a moment's peace of mind.

But all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Nash can stand in my way! All will bow before me!

Oh, Vector

Oh, Vector

You're tops and that's that

To Vector

To Vector

To Vector, the world's greatest Human!

Even louder

Lets shout it!

No one can doubt what we know you can do

You're more evil than even you

Oh, Vector

Oh, Vector

You're one of a kind

To Vector

To Vector

This world's greatest criminal mind!

* * *

Not much change to the song. It is like i said up top everyone of the villain's song has been sung by Vector. Next is Jack's Obsession From Nightmare Before Christmas. Please review


	16. Nash's Obsession

The song is Jack's Obsession from the nightmare before christmas. The first lines are sung by some of the emperors then it is Nash singing.

Nash's Obsession

* * *

Something's up with Nash

Something's up with Nash

Don't know if we're ever going to get him back

He's all alone up there locked away inside

Never says a word

Hope he hasn't died

Something's up with Nash

something's up with Nash

The Numbers are buzzing in my skull

Will it let me be?

I cannot tell

There are some many things

I cannot grasp

When I think I've got, and then at last

Through my crystal fingers it does slip

Like a snowflake in a fiery grip

Something's here I'm not quite getting

Though I try, I keep forgetting

Like a memory long since past

Here in an instant gone in a flash

What does it mean? What does it mean?

In these little bric-a-brac secret's waiting to be cracked

These cards and deck confuse me so

Confound it all, I love it though

Simple objects, nothing more

Bout something's hidden through a door

Though I do not have the key

Something's there I cannot see

What does it mean?

What does it mean?

What does it mean?

Hmm...

I've read the ruin legend so many times

I know the stories and I know the words

I know the number list all by heart

My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart

As often as I've read them, something's wrong

So hard to put my crystal finger on

Or perhaps it's not as deep

As I've been led to think

Am I trying much too hard?

Of course! I've been too close to see

The answer's right in front of me

Right in front of me

It's simple really, very clear

Like music drifting in the air

Invisible, but everywhere

Just because I cannot see it

Doesn't mean I can't believe it

You know, I think this numbers thing

Is not as tricky as it seems

And why should they have all the fun?

It should belong to anyone

Not anyone, in fact, but me

Why, I could make a number deck

And there's no reason I can find

I couldn't handle the Mythyrian Numbers

I bet I could improve it too

And that's exactly what I'll do

Hee, hee, hee

Eureka!

This time, the number will be ours!

* * *

And that is it. The barian emperor go and find the number. Next is gaston from beauty and the beast. Please review (we must stop SOPA so we can cant write)


	17. Girag

Here is the next one. This is the first villain song not to be sung by Vector but by Girag and Alito. The song is a slit mix of the movie and soundtrack versions. The two idiot emperors and this song aren't mine.

Girag

* * *

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Girag  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Girag  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no Barian in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why!

No one's slick as Girag  
No one's quick as Girag  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Girag's  
For there's no Barian in town half as manly!  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!

No one's been like Girag  
A king pin like Girag  
No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Girag  
As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!  
My what a guy, that Girag!  
Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!"  
Girag is the best and the rest is all drips!

No one fights like Girag  
Douses lights like Girag  
In a dueling match nobody duels like Girag!  
For there's no one as burly and brawny  
As you see, I've got biceps to spare  
Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny.  
That's right!  
And every last inch of me's covered with crystals!

No one hits like Girag  
Matches wits like Girag  
In a spitting match nobody spits like Girag  
I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie!  
Ten points for Girag!

When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Ev'ry morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

No one shoots like Girag  
Makes those beauts like Girag  
Then goes tromping around  
Wearing boots like Girag!  
I use crystals in all of my decorating!

Say it again!  
Who's a Barian among Barian?  
And then say it once more  
Who's that hero next door?  
Who's a super success?  
Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his five hangers-on  
There's just one guy in town  
Who's got all of it down...

My what a guy!  
GIRAG!

Alito I'm afraid I've been thinking

A dangerous pastime...

I know.  
But that wacky coot is Yuma's father  
And his sanity's only so-so.  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony man  
See, I promised myself I'd be complete my mission  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!

Let's go

No one plots like Girag

Takes cheap shots like Girag

Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Girag!

So his success we soon will be celebrating

My what a guy

Girag!

* * *

This was fun to do and i can sort of see Girag and Alito doing thing like the movie. Please review


	18. A wold worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting for from mulan. The singers are alito, dumon, girag and maybe Mizar though i think dumon force him.

A world worth fighting for

* * *

For a long time we've been marching off to battle  
In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle  
Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore  
Hey, think of instead  
A world worth fighting for  
Huh?  
That's what I said  
A world worth fighting for  
I want it red than the moon with crystals that shine like stars  
My world will be protected by my strength, and my battle scars  
I couldn't care less what the world is or what it looks like  
It all depends on what I can find there  
Beast, Fairy, Dragon yeah!  
Bet the world want you as the emperor  
And I'll bet the world needs a man in armor  
You can guess what we have missed the most  
Since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A world worth fighting for  
My world will no major faults  
That I'm a fine warrior  
Uh...How 'bout a world which is more blue  
But always...needing more chaos?

Nah!  
My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her  
He thinks he's such a world saver  
I've a world call home unlike any other  
Yeah, that only world his mother's  
But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door  
What do we want?  
A world worth fighting for  
Wish that I had  
A world worth fighting for  
A world worth fighting-

* * *

Vector who was laughing his but off though some dirt at Mizar then runs still laughing. I think that alito will like the original song as well .I will do song that are pixar as well. please review


	19. Reflection

Reflection from mulan. This is the original of what is in the movie. The is singer is Marin. When she is singing this maybe after yu-gi-oh zexal i think that the emperor will come back. I don't own Marin or the song.

Reflection

* * *

Look at me,  
I may never pass for a perfect ruler, or a perfect sister.  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my Brother's heart.  
Who is that human I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Who is that perfect ruler?  
It's not me, though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?  
How I pray, that a time will come,  
I can free myself, from their expectations  
On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,  
and to make my brother proud.  
He want a docile lamb,  
No-one knows who I am.  
Must there be a secret me,  
I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

* * *

I hope they do come back well find out. Do you think Dumon followed Marin while she was sing? This is one of the storter songs I have done. please review


	20. Life's too short

This a deleted song meaning it dose not appear in the movie which is frozen. DisneyAnimefan94 is the one who ask me to do this song also requested the singers be Rio and Tori. This is the first song sung by some one outside the seven emperor. This if after Rio and shark are reveled to be barians. The singers and the song aren't mine

Life's too short

* * *

I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart

I'm so glad you like it tori 'cause this is the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free

We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

And forget who's wrong

Okay!

Why don't you stay, there's room for friends in my court

Cause life's too short

To always feel shut out and unloved by the friend I long to know

Life's too short

To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow

Wohohooo

I never understood, but now I do  
Life's too short to miss out on a friend like you

So you'll come back, then.

Back?

To our side, when this is over, so everyone can move on?

Oh.

Sooo...

I don't believe you!

What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!

It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage!

Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page!

Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!  
Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
Bye-bye!

Wait!

Cause life's too-

There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place  
Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is  
Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy is you!

You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
You're a fool who trusted a stranger!

That is so unfair

I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking friendly support!  
HAH! Life's too short!

To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me

La la lalala laaaa

Life's too short!  
To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see

You don't know me

You have no idea

What I've been through!  
Because of you  
Life's too short to waste another minute  
Life's too short to even have you in it  
Life's too short

I've been so wrong about you

You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

Maybe you are the prophecy!

I am NOT the prophecy!

Sadness swirls within me like the snow  
I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know  
There's no way I can win  
But I wish that I had been there for her long ago

Life's too short

To be such an oblivious fool  
So reckless that I couldn't see  
Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved  
That I only ever thought of me  
I wish I saw things clearly  
I guess I'm just not the sort  
Now all I know is life's too short

* * *

The last part is when Marin is about to lose to vector. I will post a link to the song on my page so the reader can get the tune. please review


	21. Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo

This was fun the singers are alito,girag, and ether Mizar or dumon maybe both. The emperor and this song are mine.

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo

* * *

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo ?

I wanna do it

Let's draw straws

Nash said we should work together

Three of a kind

Birds of a feather

Now and forever

Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la, la

La-la-la-la-la

La, la, la, la, la, la

La-la-la-la-la

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights

First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate

Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big red horse man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks

Then Mr. Vector Ray Shadow  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare

Wheeee!

I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door and then  
Knock three times and when he anwers  
Yuma Tsukumo will be no more

You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him up to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Nash will beat us black and green

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then see if he is sad

Because Mr. Vector Shadow is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his horror list, I'd get out of town

He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet

Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Ummm!

We're his little henchmen  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb

I'm not the dumb one

You're no fun

Shut up!

Make me!

I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide

Until his curiosity  
Entices him to look inside  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo , beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick

Kidnap the Yuma Tsukumo , chop him into bits  
Mr. Vector Shadow is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo , see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key...

* * *

Though shark and vector are now good i still see that them as still bad guys and this is part of the last song from nightmare before Christmas. Yes i put vector ray shadow. please review


	22. Rio

This is Bell (the song) done to fit the only female emperor. The singers are Rio, Vector, and who ever the read wants. I know that Girag did the Gaston song. Vector is more Gaston like to me though. The emperors and the song are not mine.

Rio

* * *

Heartland , it's a quiet town  
Every day like the one before  
Heartland, full of little people  
Waking up to say

Ohayou! (5x)

There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl that Rio  
Ohayou!  
Good day!  
How is your family?  
Ohayou!  
Good day!  
How is your wife?  
I need six eggs!  
That's too expensive!  
There must be more than this provincial life!

Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a deck  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rio

Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

Now it's a wonder that her name means "River"  
And her looks have got no parallel

But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Rio!

Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Rio

Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Vector  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

Bonjour!  
Pardon  
Good day  
Mais oui!  
You call this bacon?  
What lovely grapes!  
Some cheese  
Ten yards!  
'one yen  
Scuse me! Please let me through!  
I'll get the knife  
This bread -  
Those fish -  
it's stale!  
they smell!  
Madame's mistaken.  
Well, maybe so  
Good morning! Oh, good morning!

There must be more than this provincial life!

Just watch, I'm going to make Rio my wife!

Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!

It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in

Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Rio!

Ohayou! (5x)

* * *

Yes i have both French and Japaneses words. The French words are the hardest to fix so i left some. And yes Rio dose mean river but in Spanish, i look it up on the wiki. I also keep the lines about marrged. Please review


	23. Honor To Us

i don't know if i can do thiis but i will try. The singer is Marin and random barians. both the song and rio aren't mine

honor to us

* * *

This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.  
We're gonna turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse.

We'll have you washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all.

Wait and see, when we're through

Boys will gladly duel for you.

With good fortune

And a great hair-do

You'll bring honor to us all.

A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way.  
By striking a good match  
And this could be the day.

Men want girls with good taste

Calm

Obedient

Who work fast-paced.

With good breeding

And a tiny waist,

You'll bring honor to us all.

We all must serve our emperors  
Who guards us from Astral.  
A man by bearing arms,  
A girl by bearing sons.

When we're through, you can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say "No sale?"  
You'll bring honor to us all.

There, you're ready.

Beads of baria for beauty,  
You must proudly show it  
Now, add a cricket just for luck  
And even you can't blow it!

Ancestors, hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my brother standing tall.

Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker!

Destiny, guard our girls  
And our future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll.

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us all!

* * *

done like i said I don't know if i can still do this please review


	24. Do You Want To Build A Duel Deck

This was fun like bulling a snowman. Do You Want to Build a Snowman? from from frozen. Second song sung by an emperor and an other. The singers are Yuma and shark/ Nash. The setting is when shark is become Nash and dosen't want to hurt Yuma. This may be taken as sharkbiteshipping that is up to the reader. the song and the singers aren't mine.

Do you want to build a duel deck?

* * *

Shark?  
Do you want to build a duel deck?  
Come on, let's go and duel!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why

Do you want to build a duel deck?  
It doesn't have to be a duel deck

Go away, Yuma.  
Okay, bye...

Do you want to build a duel deck?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think a duel is overdue  
I've started talking to the numbers in my deck!  
(Hang in there, Durbe.)

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by...  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Shark?  
Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you are  
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a duel deck?

* * *

Yes i put Dumon Japanese name. He is a famous knight. Yuma might be talking to Sky Pegasus when he said 'Hang in there, Durbe.' Please review


	25. Barian Again

This song is human again from beauty and the beast. The singers are all the emperors. The song the singers aren't mine.

Barian again

* * *

I'll be dueling again, be good-looking again,  
With a mademoiselle on each arm  
When I'm barian again, only barian again  
Poised and polish and gleaming with charm  
I'll be dueling again, chic and sporting again  
Which should cause several husbands alarm.

I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself,  
I can't wait to be barian again  
When we're barian again, only barian again  
When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
When we're barian again, good and barian again  
O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer?  
I'll wear my cloak and crystals  
And I won't be so huge  
Why, I'll easily fit through that door  
I'll exude savoir faire  
I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair  
It's my prayer to be barian again

When we're barian again, only barian again  
When the world once more starts making sense  
I'll unwind, for a change  
(really? That'd be strange)  
Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?  
In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea  
Let my early retirement commence  
Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and real-A-A-A-x!  
When I'm barian again!

So sweep the dust from the floor  
Let's let some light in the room  
I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now

Shine up the crystals on the door  
Alert the dust pail and broom  
If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now

Open the shutters and let in some air  
Put these here and put those over there  
Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away

We'll be barian again, only barian again  
When the girl finally sets us all free  
Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again  
We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre  
We'll be dueling again, dueling again  
And we're praying it's ASAP  
We will push, we will shove  
They will both fall in love  
And we'll finally be barian again...

We'll be dueling again, we'll be dueling again  
We'll whirling around with such ease  
When we're barian again, only barian again  
We'll go dueling those old one-two-draw  
We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again  
Stepping, striding, as fine as you please

Like a real barian does, I'll be all that I was  
On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born  
And we're all barian again!

* * *

some maybe wonder why some the lyrics are about falling for someone. the reason is i put this song in my own zexal story in which the barians are face with the choose to become true barians again or stay as humans and vector is falling for my oc. please review


	26. For The First Time In Forever (v2)

First i want to say sorry to the gust that ask for both the ending of frozen and do you want to build a snowman done with astral and Yuma. i could only do one which is do you want to build a snowman. That will be posted next. This song is sung be Astral and Yuma. I don't know when they might sing this so i will levee that yup to the readers. This is the first song that is sung by two people out side the emperors. Both the song and singers aren't mine.

First time in forever

* * *

You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!  
Please don't shut me out again.  
Please don't slam the door.  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever,  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head out of this key together!  
You don't have to live in fear...  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here

Yuma,  
Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun-  
And duel your heart out

Yeah, but —

I know!  
You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Actually we're not

What do you mean you're not?

I get the feeling you don't know

What do I not know?

Heartland's in deep, deep, deep, deep...  
Chaos

What?

You've kind of set off an eternal storm... everywhere.

Everywhere?

It's okay, you can just undo it!

No, I can't.  
I — I don't know how!

Sure you can! I know you can!  
`Cause for the first time in forever,  
Oh  
I'm such a fool!  
I can't be free!

You don't have to be afraid...  
No escape from the chaos inside of me!

We can work this out together!  
I can't control the curse!

We'll reverse the storm you've made  
Yuma, please, you'll only make it worse!

Don't panic!  
There's so much fear!

We'll make the sun shine bright!  
You're not safe here!

We can face this thing together!  
No!

We can change this chaotic weather!  
I...

And everything will be all right...  
I CAN'T!

* * *

astral shots Yuma with chaos power. please review


End file.
